Eres el maldito amor de mi vida
by MysteriousLady09
Summary: ¿Como serian las cosas si a Edward solo le gusta burlarse de Bella? ¿Sera que en verdad expresa su aborrecimiento hacia ella de esa manera? ¿O solo lo hace para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos? Es mi primera historia, prometo que sera buena.


**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia.**

**Hola, espero que les guste, esta es mi primera historia.**

* * *

Llegue a casa dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras, tuve muchísima suerte al no caerme debido a que iba casi corriendo, creo que le tendré que dar las gracias la adrenalina. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y arroje la mochila sin ver a donde y me avente hacia mi cama boca abajo. _¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? ¿Cómo podía verme con aquellos ojos verdes que no hacían más que derretirme? ¿Por qué tenía que odiarlo tanto? ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? ¿Qué pasa contigo Bella? Pero… si yo odio a Edward Cullen, ¿cierto?_

Esas y más preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras intentaba calmarme y no gritar, porque aun que a pesar de que Charlie no estuviera en casa los vecinos son tan entrometidos en este pueblucho que seguramente llamarían a la policía si escuchasen algún grito saliendo de la casa del jefe de policía.

En fin, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, Isabella suena… anticuado. Mi padre, Charlie Swan es el jefe de policía de Forks, Washington, un pequeño pueblo en la península de Olympic. Mi madre es Renee Dywer, actualmente ella vive en Jacksonville, Florida con su nuevo esposo Phil, que es un jugador de las ligas menores de Beisbol. Anteriormente yo viva con mi madre en Phoenix, Arizona pero al casarse ella con Phil, decidí que era tiempo de pasar una temporada con mi padre ya que Phil viaja mucho así que mi madre se quedaba conmigo, pero ella no era feliz así que por eso vine a este pueblo olvidado de Dios. Me encuentro en mi 3er año de secundaria, un año mas y podre irme a la universidad… por fin largarme de esta 'pequeña ciudad' que tanto aborrezco.

Bueno… no la aborrezco, simplemente es la residencia del ser mas irritable y sensual de todo el planeta, Edward Cullen; que es el hijo del Dr. Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen, sus padres adoptivos. Tiene 2 hermanos, Emmett y Alice. Emmett es el típico payaso de la clase, aunque no hay que dejarse llevar por su apariencia de adulto aterrador con grandes músculos, porque en realidad es como un niño dulce. Alice… bueno ella es algo así como mi mejor amiga, es bastante divertida y comprensiva, algunas veces le dan ataques de hiperactividad y le dan 'fashion emergencies' como ella dice, lo cual me parece completamente absurdo.

Edward Cullen es la razón por la cual odio tanto este lugar, es arrogante y es tan lindo sin darse cuenta, es demasiado perfecto. Tiene el cabello cobrizo, rebelde y despeinado que lo hace ver como un modelo de Calvin Klein. Es alto y musculoso, pero no exageradamente, solo sus camisas pegadas hacen ver sus muy marcados brazos y ese abdomen que parece tallado por los mismos dioses. Conduce un Volvo plateado, ¿he mencionado que es rico? Pues sí, su padre es un doctor exitoso y su madre es una restauradora de viejas casas y decoradora. Eso solo lo hace mas irritablemente perfecto. Su cara... _Dios su cara… _tiene unos labios carnosos con un toque rosado de lo más sexy, una nariz recta alargada, la mandíbula ancha y marcada, unas cejas pobladas que hacen su mirada más profunda y unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda que solo logran que me pierda en ellos una y otra vez. _Espera… ¿Cómo que hacen que me pierda en ellos? Edward Cullen es tan… _

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono en mi mochila y me levante pegando un brinco, ahora si maldecía haberla aventado. Lo saque de una de las bolsas sin ver el identificador y pulse el botón verde para contestar.

―¿Hola?― Contesté intentando sonar calmada por la mini carrera de mi cama a la mochila.

―Bella, quiero saber si tienes planes para mañana en la noche, quiero una noche de chicas,― la voz de Alice chillo en el teléfono, incluso lo separe un poco de mi oreja haciendo una mueca ―ya le pregunte a mamá y dijo que si, además hace mucho que no lo hacemos por que se que no te gusta que te use de marioneta pero tienes que entender que es lo mejor y tu bien lo sabes, no se por que tanto complejo contigo misma, tienes un muy buen cuerpo, unas facciones increíbles, lo único que yo hago es resaltarlas y tu te enojas. Quien te entiende Bella , asi como quieres que Edw-.

Alice soltó todo eso de una vez y sin respirar, definitivamente no sé cómo podía aguantar tanto sin respirar mientras hablaban así que la corte. Además no quería meterme en ese tema de nuevo, si bien yo no le había dicho nada, ella era bastante atenta.

―¡Alice! Respira…― la interrumpí con diversión ―¿Dices una pijamada en tu casa? ¿Con la molestia de tu hermano allí? No gracias.― Respondí la pregunta con sarcasmo. Si bien me encantaba pasar tiempo con Alice, pero tendría que soportar a su hermano también y de ser posible, intentaba evitarlo. Sabía que no se rendiría tan fácil, usualmente cuando Alice se proponía algo… bueno, siempre lo lograba.

―Oh vamos Bella. ¡Será divertido! Prometo que hare que Emmett se comporte.― Comentó con lo que pude deducir que estaba sonriendo. No entendía por qué se hacia la desentendida, bien sabía que yo me refería a Edward, no a Emmett.

―Tu bien sabes a quien me refiero mi queridísima amiga.― Dije con un deje de molestia.

―Solo tendrás que soportarlos el viernes, porque el sábado y domingo se irán con Jasper. Parece que a un maratón de videojuegos, por lo que Rosalie vendrá con nosotras.― Dijo felizmente. Rosalie no me caía mal, era una buena persona, pero su fuerte carácter y su gran figura hacían que mi autoestima bajara considerablemente cuando estábamos en la misma habitación.

No podía decirle que no, sabía que se iba a poner triste y hacer chantajes y pensé _'Tal vez no sea tan mala idea…'_. Si tenía suerte, quizás Edward saldría a alguna parte o se mantendría lejos de mí. Suspire en forma de rendición, Alice al escuchar eso supo que ya había ganado y soltó un chillido de emoción. Nuevamente volví a alejar el teléfono lejos de mi oreja, si no me iba a dejar sorda.

―Pero solo si me prometes no exagerar.― le recordé a Alice, a pesar de que siempre le decía lo mismo, parecía no comprender que no me gustara que me usaran como su juguete de belleza.

―Claro, claro. No te preocupes, mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo con los detalles. Recuerda pedirle permiso a tu padre, hoy mismo. ― Me recordó. Apostaba a que casi me estaba apuntando con el índice tal cual madre diciéndole a su hijo que se comiera las verduras. Justo cuando le iba a decir algo más, ella colgó. Me dejo con la boca abierta, sin dejar replicar nada mas, un par de segundos pero después arroje el celular a la cama.

Recordé que debía empezar a hacer la cena para Charlie, pues al parecer se me estaba haciendo tarde. Baje las escaleras y estuve a punto de caerme en el penúltimo escalón pero pude detenerme antes de caer. Debería acostumbrarme, pero siempre que me pasaba algo así me daba un pequeño paro cardiaco. La tarde siguió sin más incidentes, le hice de comer a Charlie y comíamos en silencio. En eso recordé que Alice me había dicho que le pidiera permiso y si no lo hacía estaba segura que mañana me iba a hacer hablarle por teléfono solo para cerciorarse.

Carraspeé y Charlie me volteo a ver con la boca llena. ―Papá, te quiero pedir permiso para quedarme en casa de Alice este fin de semana. ―espete con la ligera esperanza que dijera que no, que tenia deberes que hacer o que quería un poco de tiempo libre conmigo. Una vez que trago el bocado que tenía en la boca, habló.

―Seguro, ve a divertirte.― Dijo con sorna. El sabia que Alice me torturaba, digo… me _embellecía_. Además, se daba cuenta que Edward y yo peleábamos de vez en cuando.

Algunas veces solo quería que Charlie mintiera por mí, que fingiera castigarme solo para que Alice no me arrastrara a sus emporios de maquillaje y pinzas para el cabello. Suspire al saber que no me quedaba de otra.

―Gracias… papá.― Dije en un tono que más que nada parecía una indirecta suplica que cambiara de opinión. Al parecer se dio cuenta así que solo pudo reírse de mí.

La cena transcurrió sin más preámbulos y cuando terminamos, recogí su plato y deje limpia la cocina. Me despedí con un 'buenas noches' y subí con tranquilidad a mi cuarto. No era tan tarde, lo que agradecía ya que así tenía tiempo de hacer mis deberes escolares con calma e irme a dormir después. Y así lo hice. Una vez bañada y un intento de secado de cabello, estaba recostada en mi cama leyendo de nuevo uno de mis clásicos favoritos: Orgullo y Prejuicio. No sabía porque me gustaba, si los dos eran tan obstinados que no se daban cuenta que a pesar de todo ahí había amor. Eso me hizo pensar en otra pareja que debido a tonterías, no se daban cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Vaya… eso sonó como algo que Alice o incluso Jasper diría.

Era gracioso pensarlo, pero yo siempre terminaba siendo el mal tercio con mis amigos. Mis mejores amigos eran Alice y Jasper. Pero algunas veces me gustaría que no fuera así por que terminaban acaramelados y casi siempre terminaba dándome cuenta que sobraba. No que se la pasaran todo el tiempo besándose, con el simple hecho de verse cualquier persona podía darse cuenta de todo el amor que esos dos se tenían. Rosalie y Emmett eran otro caso. Nadie podía estar cerca de ellos dos juntos por mucho tiempo, sus hormonas estaban por encima de lo normal. Es algo que muchas veces me gustaría poder olvidar, pero al parecer la memoria humana tiene el favor de hacernos recordar escenas indecorosas… todo el tiempo.

Así fue como sentí que me iba quedando dormida, puse el separador en el libro y lo deje en la mesita, apague mi lámpara especial para leer y me deje llevar en los brazos de Morfeo hacia un sueño donde, como casi todas las noches, prevalecían esas esmeraldas y ese cabello cobrizo que me volvían loca.

Desperté cuando el despertador me tenia harta, lo apague y me fui levantando poco a poco. Vi la hora y aun tenía tiempo de desayunar y preparar mis cosas. No tenia ánimos de hacer mucho así que solo hice un simple y delicioso cereal. Desayune lentamente y cuando termine lave el plato y volví a mi habitación. Tome un bolso que tenia para este tipo de ocasiones, que era mediano, lo justo para un par de cambios y mis productos de aseo personal. Metí en el dos cambios de ropa y una pijama. Fui al baño y saque mis cosas esenciales y las puse en una bolsa transparente especial para ese tipo de cosas. Cuando sentí que tenía todo lo necesario cerré la bolsa y me la eche en el hombro junto con mi mochila. Cuando iba a la mitad de las escaleras recordé que había dejado mi celular en la cama, me apresure pues se me estaba haciendo tarde, me desespere un poco debido a que mi celular había decidido jugar a las escondidillas entre las sabanas, una vez que lo encontré salí lo más rápido pero cuidadosa posible hacia abajo. Observe por la ventana que estaba lloviendo así que tome mi gran chamarra impermeable y en ella se encontraban las llaves de mi camioneta así que las saque mientras me la ponía. Salí de la casa, poniéndole seguro y camine cuidadosamente para no resbalarme entre el agua. Entre en la camioneta y la encendí. Me sentí como en casa cuando escuche el fuerte sonido del motor arrancar y me dirigí a la escuela. El viaje fue tranquilo, quería ir más rápido pero me daba un poco de miedo –más que nada paterno- acelerar, ya que además que podría tener un accidente, el hecho de tener un papa policía, inconscientemente te hacia tener más cuidado en estas circunstancias.

Llegue a la escuela y antes de bajar me puse el gorro de la chamarra para no mojarme, pues la lluvia se había agravado en el camino. Tome la mochila y deje la bolsa con mi ropa en el asiento del copiloto. Saque las llaves y las metí en el bolsillo de mi chamarra, abrí la puerta y le puse el seguro, salí y en el momento en el que cerré la puerta el timbre sonó, haciendo que me apresurara. Una vez que entre en el edificio me quite el gorro, intentando arreglar mi cabello mientras llegaba al salón, entre en él y vi como el profesor apenas iba llegando a su escritorio, le di una mirada de disculpa y camine rápidamente hacia mi lugar. Antes de sentarme deje mi chamarra en el respaldo.

No preste mucha atención a la clase, mi mente se encontraba absorta en lo que podría pasar este fin de semana. Mi mente no dejaba de sorprenderme, antes de lo que yo esperaba, me encontraba entrando a la cafetería, viendo como Alice me hablaba desde su mesa, agitando la mano fervientemente para obtener mi atención para que me fuera asentar con ella. Le sonreí y camine hacia su dirección. Era curioso que yo me sentara con ellos, normalmente todo mundo sabía que esa era la mesa de los Cullen y los Hale. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón yo encajaba allí. Creo que nunca voy a dejar de entender cómo es que consigo caerles tan bien.

Una vez que llegue a la mesa, me senté al lado de Alice, como siempre. Emmett estaba frente a mí, con Rosalie a su lado y Edward al lado de ella. Jasper se encontraba al lado de Alice, pero como ella era tan pequeña y Jasper tan alto, aun así podría alcanzarlo a ver. Les sonreí a todos y me quede escuchando su plática.

―Bella, ¿Por qué no comes nada?― me pregunto Jasper. Estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, Jasper noto que mi mirada de había ido hacia donde debería haber una bandeja con comida y se rio. ―Hay Bella. ¿Qué esta rondando por esa cabeza tuya?― Iba a responder pero seguramente me iban a descubrir así que solo negué, dejándole saber que no iba a decir nada. Unos cuantos minutos después el timbre sonó, anunciando que el receso se terminaba, me despedí de ellos y me encamine hacia mi siguiente clase. Gracias al cielo que los viernes no tenía Biología, así no tendría que ver al Idiota de nuevo. Las clases siguieron con normalidad y al terminar la última de ellas, Salí lentamente hacia mi calvario, digo… hacia la camioneta para ir a la casa de los Cullen.

No me malinterpreten, la casa de los Cullen era una mansión maravillosa, Carlisle y Esme eran encantadores, pero me imaginaba que como siempre iban a terminar haciendo que me sonrojara.

Al llegar a mi preciada camioneta, iba con mi chamarra y mochila en las manos, saque las llaves y cuando iba abriendo la puerta voltee a ver el estacionamiento, no muy lejos de mi se encontraban mis amigos. Agradecía infinitamente que aun tuviera un rato a solas, antes de llegar a su _humilde_ casa.

Una vez que puse en marcha la camioneta y me despedí momentáneamente de ellos agitando mi mano, maneje cuidadosamente a pesar que ya había dejado de llover. En todo el día no había podido dejar de pensar en esos ojos esmeraldas. Si tan solo no fuera tan… obstinado, las cosas serian muy diferentes. ¿Cuál era su problema conmigo? ¿A caso le caía tan mal? ¿O solamente le gustaba reírse de mí? Porque eso era lo único que sucedía cuando estábamos juntos. Quizás tenía que tomar las cosas con un poco mas de calma, reírme junto con él. ¡Ha! Si como no. Era tan difícil cuando yo era su blanco principal de bromas. Nunca olvidare cuando me aventó el cartucho lleno de huevos justo en mi cabello.

Si tan solo se limitara al estilo de Emmett, pero le encantaba hacerme enojar, rabiar y especialmente, sonrojarme. Y probablemente se preguntaran, ¿Cómo es que me gusta tanto si es tan fastidioso? Bueno, da la casualidad que cuando quiere hacerme sonrojar, o simplemente enojarme, me hace cumplidos que suenan tan bien saliendo de su hermosa boca, con su voz aterciopelada. Y cuando me miraba a los ojos… _uff._ Podría pasar un alíen aun lado mío y yo ni cuenta me daría.

Sin más, me encontraba en el camino 'escondido' para llegar a la mansión de los Cullen, donde creo que también se encontraban los Hale, primos políticos y amigos cercanos. Una vez que llegue al frente de la casa, me estacione de una manera en la que no estorbara, tome mi bolsa de ropa, apague la camioneta y me baje. Suspire y observe la casa cuando iba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la impactante puerta. Toque el timbre a pesar de que Esme y Carlisle me habían repetido infinidad de veces que esta era como mí casa, que podía entrar libremente, pero no quería ser grosera. Unos cuantos segundos después escuche unas elegantes pisadas y seguido de eso la puerta se abrió. Para mi bendita desgracia, el que había abierto la puerta era Edward Cullen, que al verme, esbozo una sonrisa burlona. No pude hacer nada más que quejarme mentalmente. Este sería un largo fin de semana.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia constructiva, con mucho gusto lo tomare en cuenta. Prometo subir capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda, pero si me animan, mucho mejor :)**

**Los quiere,**

_**Misteriouslady09**_


End file.
